A Purrfect Situation Leads To Much More
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is a Sequel To Big Cheese's Mystery Fate The Karakoke Kitty I Don't Own Pizza Cats


The Purrfect Situation That Leads To More By Falconlobo

Sequel to Big Cheese's Mystery Fate The Karaoke Kitty

The newly married Big Cheese and Polly were on the start of their Honeymoon.

and they were a bit nervous cuse it was to be both of their first times.

so they decided to wait a bit and go swimming.

Big Cheese was coming out of one bathroom ( their hotel room had 2) in a towel.

He had his swimming trunks on underneath it.

And Polly was getting in to her bikini in the other one.

Big Cheese said "Polly please hurry up it looks like it may rain eventually.

And if we want to get some swimming in we need to get going now."

Polly came out and said "okay let's go.

" Big Cheese eyes widened and he blushed a bit when he saw her in her bikini.

All he could muster up was "Wow!"

Polly said purring "so do you like what you see?"

He replied finally "you can tell by my expression that I do."

He finally came to his senses and they went to go the door but Polly looked out the window of their room.

And she noticed it was storming with rain and lighting and a bit of thunder.

Polly said "we can't go out in this."

Big Cheese was still mesmerized by her Bikini.

and he wondered how she'd look without it on and that made him blush.

so all he could say was "huh"

Polly said "judging from your lack of words and your looking at me that way.

It seems to me that you would like to make love.

Big Cheese blushed as Polly kissed him and removed his towel.

then she removed her bikini and she lied down on the bed.

This made it to unbearable for him so he removed his trunks and jumped on her.

and they were now making love on their bed In Different ways for at least 4 hours.

They decided to take a break and they kissed and went to sleep.

unaware of what would come from this.

After they got back from their Honeymoon Polly went back to work with new employee Big Cheese.

(The other cats still were not used to this)

Polly did not look well. She said she felt funny then She fainted, and Big Cheese caught her.

Guido and Speedy said "what did you do to her Cheese?!

Is this part of your plan to get rid of us?!"

Big Cheese said "are you insane I love Polly and I'm worried about her I say we get her to a doctor."

Francine said "Cheese is right and for once you two are way off."

So they put their differences aside and took Polly to the doctor.

Big Cheese, Speedy, and Guido and Francine were in the waiting room hoping Polly was all right Especially Cheese.

Francine was a bit worried too so she decided to close up for a while.

Cuse she decided Polly was more important than Money for once.

Speedy and Guido were worried too.

They said "sorry Cheese we now can tell you are worried and truly love her.

we're worried about her too and hope she's alright."

Big Cheese joked "I guess Francine is as worried as me to close up the pizza place for a while."

"Oh Hush it you fox I can't make money with my employees waiting at the doctors and one seeing the doctor."

"Okay" the three guys said "whatever you say Francine".

Polly finally emerged from the office smiling and said "Cheese I have something to tell you."

Big Cheese said worried " You Aren't sick and dieing are you?!

I can't lose you now that I found you!?"

Guido and Speedy said "oh brother what a worry wart."

Then broke down in tears and said "No Polly can't be dieing it isn't fair we'll have to do all her work."

Francine said "Men are idiots."

"Let her speak okay, we don't know what she has to say yet until she has said it"

Polly said "I'm not dieing Cheese, and Speedy and Guido thanks for the worrying" rolling her eyes.

"Polly said Big Cheese well I just spoke with the doctor and I have one thing to say to you"

"You're not leaving me for a doctor are you?" he said a bit joking and a bit worried.

"Of course not" she said and then she went on to say "I love you Seymour.

And from our love new life will come in about nine months."

"Wait a minute are you telling me that we're expecting!?"

Yup we're gonna be parents of twins."

"Wow Cheese!" "The Other Pizza Cats said "twins who knew ya had it in ya!"

Francine said "congrats you two you'll make great parents."

and when they get older maybe they can work at the pizza place part time."

Polly and Cheese said "well at least we know they might have jobs in their future."

Nine months came and Polly gave birth to two fox-cats.

The boy they named Rocky instead of Roquefort.

And they named the girl Pepper Jackie which she would later prefer to be called Pepper Jack.

Now the fox finally had his red head and a family to boot.

The End


End file.
